Hidden Hearts
by When Two Ends Meet
Summary: Niall has to start his journey despite his fear of both pokemon and the bonding process. However, when his chance comes, he completes it a little differently... Will it affect his relationship with his starter? -Humanoid Pokemon- -Slash-


**I read one chapter of a fanfiction on here—**_**Best Wishes**_**—and this thought sprung into my mind. So the idea was from there, though since I only read so little, I'm sure it will go in a drastically different course.**

**I just wanted to properly pay my respects before posting this.**

**Warning: This will contain homosexual relationships and lemons, if you have a problem with either you probably shouldn't read. Though I believe I shall be marking off all the lemon scenes, there will be things developing in them other and you might miss something. Also, the main concept of this story is that pokemon are ALL humanoid creatures with pokemon traits and powers instead of the pokemon we have in the games. To bond with one that is fully matured, one has to have sex with him/her. Younger trainers and pokemon exist that do not have to follow this example but they aren't fully registered. To be a fully registered trainer, one has to be at least seventeen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Disclaimed Two: The main concept for this idea also does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>He was perfectly okay with waiting. He didn't particularly want a trainer and not many trainers particularly wanted him—hence why he was still in the lab. Most of the time, it was a set of two kids from some other town, as excited to begin as the other, who came and sorted through the waiting starters.<p>

Once there had even been a shiny Snivy. Of course, the boy who snatched her up wouldn't have chosen him anyway. More boys were coming to start and this made it even more difficult to be chosen.

But again. He couldn't care less. The little Oshalott he had grown up with also hadn't been chosen yet because of his tiny stature. Even the girls aiming for cute overlooked him for the others—they didn't want weak even if it added to the cuteness appeal. At least, not when there were other cute ones to choose from.

Today, he expected no different. There were five of them, yes. So that meant the three visiting now would choose the others and be about their way.

"Ooooh! They're all so amazing!" A curvaceous blonde trilled, her eyes bright as she looked at each of them. It had to be one of the most innocent adoring looks he'd caught from a human in a while and, for a second, he wondered if she was even old enough to begin the journey. Of course, this was cast aside since she had the bust of a fullgrown woman and hips just as matured.

Beside her was a dark-haired boy with a much more calculating look. It was not 'which of these is the best fuck'. It was 'which of these would give me the highest chance of winning.'

Although with how the boy skimmed his eyes over him and the other males, it was obvious he wouldn't pick any of them. That left the prettily blushing female Oshawott or the impatiently shifting female Tepig.

And then there was the third one, crouching behind the other two timidly, eyes downcast and gently gripping the bag of the blonde in the same way human children held onto their mother's hand. Obviously a follower, he would undoubtedly choose whichever female the darker haired one did not.

He waited sullenly for it to be over with, only growing further annoyed when his longest companion—the small, male Oshawott—was chosen by the blonde girl. He hadn't even known why but he had fully expected her to grab the tall, male Tepig.

However, as if to make up for it, the brunet chose the female Tepig, who seemed mixed between irritation and happiness at being picked.

Now all of them were focused on the quiet boy. By this point he had pulled away from the blonde as if to let her have some time with the Oshawott. But he did not look up.

He just shifted and, the Snivy noticed with some annoyance, his cheeks were lightly flushed with color. What was he thinking about? He almost moved protectively in front of the female Oshawott when the brunet, in a flat but sincere tone, said, "I'm sorry, Niall."

And what was the human apologizing for?

However, in a voice barely above a whisper, came the reply, "I'm fine."

Then, finally the human looked up, shyly meeting his eyes. For a second, he assumed that he had simply been in the general area, but the eyes didn't move from him and neither did the obvious anxiety settled within them. The redheaded boy stepped forward reluctantly and the eyes fell back down to the floor.

"I… I'd… Would it be okay for me to be your trainer?" Then the light pink of his cheeks darkened and he felt his attention drawn to where the trainer was nervously playing with the sleeve of his jacket.

It took him a long moment before he could honestly put it all together, mostly because he was still processing how this was happening. He supposed he was pretty for a male. And perhaps the human had already decided on a grass type and his behavior was permeated by an aversion to his gender but he was still going through with it.

The blue eyes flitted back up to his, discomfiture dancing in them. "Y-you don't… don't have to accept me. I… I'm sorry."

"No." He finally replied, sweeping his tail closer around him and eyeing the human, watching him duck back down to cover his eyes up with his bangs. "I would not mind having you as a trainer."

The blush only got worse and the boy nodded. He watched his new trainer as Professor Juniper went over the rules and such, noting how the human's mortification grew worse when she described the bonding process and how it was repeated for every evolution.

He didn't speak up once. A couple of times, he reached out for the blonde's bag or shrunk behind the brunet, but otherwise he just continued to watch the professor with something akin to poorly concealed horror.

If the boy was that unhappy with him, he failed to see why he would continue along instead of switching for the Oshawott. He could always catch a grass type later.

"Now how about names?"

And then the bonding. He supposed he could tell his trainer to just close his eyes and imagine a female and get it over with—

"Eee~ I have to call him Arther!"

So now his Oshawott friend had a name. He watched the blonde for a moment, noticing she still didn't have the usual lustful gleam in her eyes as she beamed down at him, throwing her arms around him in a sudden joyful hug. His friend seemed startled but, after a moment, a soft and dimpled smile replaced the wide eyes and he hesitantly hugged her back.

It wasn't long before she pulled back, gripping the Oshawott's hands in hers ecstatically. It reminded him very much of a child at Christmas. She blabbered about how great their journey would be and he found himself focusing on the brunet.

He had apparently already given the Tepig a name and was watching the blonde with a somewhat protective look. Then he ordered, "Stop, Bianca, Niall hasn't named his yet."

And finally he returned his attention to his trainer, still annoyed with the blush on the boy's cheeks. "I…" The blue eyes bashfully met his again, "May I call you Sylvan?"

He rather liked that name actually. He nodded shortly and the gaze dropped back to the ground, threatening to send him into a wave of fury. However, he had enough control to ignore it by focusing on the congratulations and well wishes from the professor.

Then he followed his trainer quietly, a little surprised when he wasn't pulled into a pokeball. He was still staying close to the other two, but was beginning to hang back, especially when the brunet stated bluntly, "I'm going to finish my bond."

It took another good while for the blonde to leave and she did so with a sigh, giving Arther an apologetic hug. "I guess we should, too."

And then it was just him and his trainer.

After a long, uncomfortable minute of waiting for the human to say something, he gave up and asked, tone cold, "Why did you choose me if you were so adverse to me?"

A flash of blue and he had his trainer's full attention, the eyes glittering with dismay. "N-no! I… It's not you, I'm just…" And then he lost the focus again for the human to start squirming, cheeks lighting with color as he tried to hide it under his bangs. "I'm scared." He was about to say something to ease the human when he finished with: "And I don't want… want to h-h-hurt you."

The fact his blush had darkened considerably and he had trouble choking out the word had him a little doubtful it was for his benefit. "I wouldn't be offended if you just admitted you don't like males."

"I really don't want to hurt you!" The distraught cry had him taking a step back, startled at the passion in the human's voice. "I don't want to hurt any of you! Or anyone! And I'm s-s-scared of… of all Pokemon. And I didn't want to start this in the first place but this w-was the last year mother would let me go wi-without trying and I _promised _I would but… but…"

The ardor of his words gradually lessened until the boy slumped to the ground and buried his face in his hands, obviously ashamed. He watched him for a moment, absorbing this all in.

Then he knelt down and ran his fingers over the boy's hair, feeling him flinch violently. "Why are you scared?"

The answer was muffled, but understandable. "Y-you're all strong enough to kill us without effort. And you just k-keep getting stronger."

"Is that why you don't want to 'hurt' us?"

"No." Again, he sounded slightly offended. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

He move his hand back and waited for his trainer to get up, but the human stayed and, after a moment, he gently gripped the hands and move them back, trying to catch the boy's eyes.

"It's fine." He promised. "And I won't be hurt."

He was shocked when the human's arms wrapped around his neck and, for a moment, he wondered if the boy was going to take him in the open, but it did not change from a hug—just loosened a little. "I… I still don't think I could do it."

He heard the apology in the human's voice and sighed, "Why not?"

He held himself steady when the human buried his head in his chest, wondering if perhaps that was partly reason for such a close touch. "I've never done anything like it before and I could get it wrong and I _could_ hurt you and I don't know what to do and I just can't."

A human becoming a trainer… without any sexual experience. A _male_ human.

He stared down at his new trainer, disbelieving, before realizing the boy was not looking up at him anytime soon. "I'll lead." He felt the human tense instantly and snorted. "Don't misunderstand, I'll be takin—"

"N-no." Was the soft interruption. "It… Would you like... like it better if…"

He didn't even have to see the human to know his face was as red as it possibly could be. And he understood what the human was asking, so answered out of sympathy. "You are my trainer," he said carefully, "when we take a human woman it's still… She's still in control. Giving me that much power could affect the bond."

He hadn't expected the large blue eyes to focus on him—especially not with the amount of intensity being channeled now. "As much as not going through with it?"

The only thing holding him back from snarking was that he didn't want to crush the glitter of confidence there. Maybe not even confidence—determination. "How do I know this isn't just an excuse to experiment?"

Well. The answering look of sheer horror was enough. But then the human burst out into mortified babbling.

"You've convinced me." He promised after a moment. "And it would be more comfortable for me." He flicked his tail to emphasize this and the human looked over at it, struggling between resignation and curiosity. "But if things go wrong later," he warned, "you made this choice."

"I know." Was the soft reply.

* * *

><p>"T-that's my—ahhh!" He suckled and nipped at the human's neck, placing a temporary mark on him as his hands roamed under the shirt and he pinched at one of the nipples. The boy seemed to both be arching into his touch and away from it, torn between embarrassment and pleasure.<p>

He found it rather appealing in all honesty.

He wasn't having to do much either, probably because he was so unfamiliar with the touches. A couple kisses and his trainer was panting and flustered, he was almost ravenous to see how the boy would react to the more intimate things.

He brought his lips slowly back up to the human's, taking his time as he settled kisses along his jaw and near his lips before pressing the two together.

He found the lips parting completely willingly this time, no need for him to even ask as he ravaged the boy's mouth and, leaning back, focused on the swollen lips hungrily.

Then he slid off his trainer's thick shirt, catching very little resistance. However, once it was off, the cool air seemed to bring some more sense to the human and he flushed with embarrassment and wrapped his arms around himself protectively, squirming under him. "W-wait."

He did, patiently meeting the blue eyes. But whatever the human had planned on saying seemed to die in his throat, so he gently moved the arms out of his way, running his fingers over the nipple and watching him arch into it instinctively before flinching back. He leaned closer, "Unless you want this to be rough and quick, you'll need to be fully undressed."

A small squeak of "Y-yes, sir" and a timid squirm tested his control.

He'd actually never been in this position before. To have someone so shy and obedient was… odd.

The tiny noise he made as he continued to pay attention to his nipples—especially when he circled his tongue over them—was only so strange because he seemed to try and hold it back. After a while, however, the boy was losing his shyness to press closer, a hardening lump in his pants.

So, both curious and somewhat cruel, he let their hips roll together.

The human went completely limp for a moment, breath catching up in his throat.

A sense of power washed over him and he repeated the movement, this time soaking up the boy's gasp as an accomplishment and reclaiming his lips.

When he had the human entirely compliant and hot, he removed his own shirt, carefully watching the lust-clouded eyes. However, the reaction was somewhat of a relief and a surprise, because it only made the human clear up slightly and look away, flustered.

"S-sorry."

He rolled their hips together again, growling into his ear, "Touch me."

Shakily, his trainer leaned up and softly pressed his lips to his shoulder.

He repeated his motion, hunger growing as a low groan was forced out of the boy. "You can do better than that."

He gave the human time to recover, greedily taking in how affected his trainer was. And the other male tentatively wrapped his arms around his neck and stretched upward to press their chests together, shyly asking, "I… is this enough?"

No. His tail slunk around to support the timid boy's waist as he used his hands to travel down and undo the pants. A startled gasp and then a shudder as his hands brushed against the erection and the human tried not to cry out or move.

Once his task was completed and the human was completely undressed, he devoured him with his eyes, tenderly pushing him off to absorb it all in.

When his eyes returned to the human's, there was uncertainty settling back in.

He narrowed his eyes and recaptured his trainer's lips, robbing him of his ability to think and turning him back into a panting mess. Once satisfied, he focused back on the throbbing erection.

It seems he hadn't done a good enough job because, as he bent over to take it in his mouth, the human gave out a strangled yelp and hands blocked him. He looked up, trying not to glower, and was startled by the desperate, "Y-you don't have to!"

Oh.

He smirked and leaned up, mouth dangerously close to his trainer's. "I want to." And then he paused, "I don't remember your name."

"N-Niall." He squeaked.

Hmm.

He then tenderly moved the hands out of his way and ran his tongue over the other male's member. "Nnngh!"

He looked up at his trainer's face, amused that he was covering his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut, cheeks a dark shade of red.

And then he went to work, holding Niall down by the hips in case he tried to buck, and took his time guiding the boy into an orgasm. The desperate sounds that came from his trainer were going to cause him to lose his focus.

But he watched when it finally hit the human, power and arousal coursing through him and he lapped it up and swallowed, ignoring the salty tang.

When Niall recovered, he seemed horrified.

"I'm sorry!" He cried frantically. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I—"

He interrupted the boy with a command. "Stop."

Large, guilty blue eyes watched him with as much confusion as embarrassment.

Then he finished undressing himself, straddling the human again and leaning over him possessively. "Niall." The boy seemed to struggle with himself, forcing himself to look from his eyes to his crotch, expression uneasy. "No," he soothed, running a hand through the human's hair, "but I do need to know if you have anything to use as a lubricant."

It took some prompting and he had to work through babbling, but he found some lotion and returned quickly.

When he returned, he could tell Niall was becoming anxious and he gently cupped his cheeks, drawing him into another kiss, slowly working him back into a fervor, then he coated his fingers in the lotion and worked his way in, carefully doing his best to avoid Niall's discomfort.

Obviously, there would be some, but he tried to minimize it.

He began to thrust and scissor in and out with his fingers experimentally, opening him up and trying to find his pleasure spo—

"A-ah!"

There it was.

He was a bit surprised when Niall bucked into it, but wasn't going to complain. A little further and he pulled back out, quickly coating his own twitching member. He entered slowly again at first but then pushed forward, wincing at the cry of pain from the male beneath him and from the strain of holding back.

God. Damn. It.

Fuck.

It felt. So. _Good._

A quiet, pained, "K-keep g-going."

And he began to push further and it only felt _better._

And then Niall suddenly arched into it and he let out a low, pleasure-filled growl, focusing on the human and the strained expression on his face as he tried it again, concentrating intensely.

He adjusted himself, getting a small gasp, and then he thrust.

A cry and he focused on hitting there again, getting a louder, choked moan. And then fingers dug into his back and his trainer's legs wrapped around him as he pounded into him, drawing a mix of breathy moans and pleading cries.

The pleasure humming through his body and the heat building up in his lower regions warned him he might not have much longer but he forced himself further, drawing it out for as long as he could and pulling Niall into ravenous kisses, tasting his body and swallowing his moans.

He pulled them up into sitting position, thrusting up and it seemed to be pleasurable for Niall as he panted out a needy, "Sylvan."

That was his name now. He had almost forgotten.

For some reason, this only fueled the growing heat and he pounded into him harder, getting him to orgasm again before the heat was finally too much and it snapped.

The wave that washed over him was phenomenal and he clutched the human tighter before letting go and pulling out of him, surprisingly drained.

Weakly, Niall whispered, "C… can I…?"

He wasn't entirely sure what the human was asking, but he dragged his human closer and rested comfortably on his chest, amused at the quick heartbeat and hesitant encircling of the boy's arms.

The bond was complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, it probably seems odd that he could forget his new name but in here, generally unless there are certain situations, a pokemon doesn't truly accept its name until the bond is finished.<strong>

**I also apologize for my failed sex scene. I know it's not very well-made but if you have any suggestions, I will gladly take them into consideration.**

**If there was any confusion involving the switch-they went to his bedroom. They are not still outside.**

**Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are warmly welcomed.**


End file.
